


Consuelo

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque Antonio es el veterano, no puede negar que necesita el apoyo que Nathan le está ofreciendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consuelo

Hay crímenes que no mencionan en Hero TV; situaciones, apenas mencionan sin detalles en el contrato que deben firmar, en las que los héroes deben apoyar a la policía y que, estén listos o no, deben enfrentar cuando la hora llegue.

Este es uno de estos casos, en el que las cámaras están ausentes y que pese a sus esfuerzos, terminan con las ambulancias partiendo vacías, incapaces de hacer algo por los que ya fallecieron, y la policía acordonando el lugar para poder procesar la escena.

Que no sea la primera vez no hace más fácil enfrentarlo y Antonio agradece tener un casco que cubre todo su rostro, que impide que todos los presentes lo vean cerrar los ojos con fuerza, en parte para no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima y en parte para dejar de ver la macabra escena, iluminada por titilantes luces de colores.

No quiere estar ahí, pero tampoco se puede mover, ni mucho menos es capaz de dejar de pensar en que llegaron demasiado tarde y tal como no es la primera vez que ocurre, posiblemente tampoco será la última.

Un golpe en uno de sus hombros lo sobresalta y al girar su cabeza y abrir los ojos, se sorprende de ver a Fire Emblem a su lado. Normalmente, él habría dirigido su mano a un lugar mucho más bajo.

—Vamos a tomar algo —sugiere en voz baja para que solo Antonio lo escuche—. Yo invito.

No hay sonrisas coquetas complementando la invitación, ningún gesto inapropiado la sigue y la expresión de Nathan es tan seria que es obvio qué es lo que quiere lograr. Antonio siente deseos de mencionar que él es el que tiene más experiencia y no necesita ser consolado, mas también sabe que eso último sería una mentira y que si Fire Emblem ya lo notó, no tiene mucho sentido fingir lo contrario, por lo que asiente con su cabeza, no confiando en su voz en ese momento, y abandona en silencio la escena del crimen junto a él.


End file.
